Saturday
by K Finance
Summary: John gets a surprise form his friends on Atlantis. He dosen't see it comming. This is my first story, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I own none of the names or characters mentioned in this story

They are all MGM's With the exception of Jonny Cash and The Beatles And their song Her Majesty

Saturday

Chapter One

Karaoke Night

John shook his head as he left the briefing room. Movie night was one thing but karaoke night was a whole different fish to fry. Why Elizabeth, why did you make it mandatory? Teyla didn't seem particularly perturbed about the whole thing but she's been singing since she was young and you could tell. Heck, she can sing happy birthday and sound great.

Rodney had caught up to him half way down the main stairs.

"This is such a stupid idea! I mean really, I'm a scientist not a singer."

John stopped and turned to McKay checking the vicinity for a certain cezk scientist.

"I'm less concerned about you than Zelenca. Yeks, I heard him humming a song in the hallway on his way to lunch with Dr. Becket. Carson had to ask him what song it was. According to him it was 'masquerade' from the 'Phantom of the Opera'. I saw it once with my wife when we were married and it was not that song. It didn't even sound like a song"

"Ha, you're telling me, you don't spend that much time with him when running simulations. I've almost jumped out the window on more than one occasion, and you know me… I'm not keen on the whole dying thing." Spat McKay

"Good point, do you know what you're going to attempt to sing?" Inquired Sheppard as the two started walking again.

"Are you kidding? I'm trying not to think about it. Most likely it will be the shortest song I can come up with. "

"In that case how about 'Her Majesty'?" suggested John

"What"

"Oh don't tell me they haven't herd of 'The Beatles' in Canada."

"Yes, yes, now you're just mocking me. But no, I haven't hear that song."

"Yeah it's a good one, its something like 20 seconds long. Why am I telling you this? Crap, I should have kept it for myself. Oh well, I'll probably sing a Johnny Cash song.

"Yeah, I saw that coming" said Rodney haughtily

By this time they were at the gate room transporter. The two men stepped in and pressed their separate destinations. McKay, the transporter nearest his lab, Sheppard the one by the gym, he needed to talk to Ronon. McKay's Stop was first. Rodney stepped out and started to walk away.

John shouted after him "Have a good day and play nice!"

McKay waved over his shoulder and said "YES, YES." sarcastically as John knew he would. The scientists and military personnel within earshot shook their heads or grinned, most did both.

In a flash Colonel Sheppard was down a ways from the gym. His thoughts carried him down the hall. Rodney was right, as usual; this karaoke thing was a stupid idea. Sheppard could hear what sounded like Lt. Tyler telling someone that he was done for the day. Tyler was a though kid, one of the toughest actually which pretty much guarantied that Ronon was there in the room with him. Sure enough there was Ronon and Tyler when John got to the doorway. Ronon heard him and turned to look. A smile spread across his face.

"Sheppard your just in time Tyler is telling me he's done and I'm only just warmed up." Ronon Dex said happily as John walked into the open space that smelled a bit like sweat.

"Not now chief, we need to talk." At this Ronon's smile vanished.

"Ok, 'bout what?"

"Karaoke night"

"What's Karaoke?"

"When someone sings a song with only the music, the words have been reduces so that no matter how quiet you sing everyone can still hear you."

If Ronon had to describe Shepard right now, pissed would be the word he would use. "That doesn't sound that bad"

"Not you too!" exclaimed John


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I own none of the names or characters mentioned in this story

They are all MGM's

Challenge: What is the name of the show that Lt. Tyler came from?

Please relay your answers by comment.

Thank you

Chapter Two

The Head Ach

Colonel Sheppard could feel a self perpetuated head ache coming on and it was not a mild one. Ronon started to get his things together to leave with Sheppard as Tyler was walking out the door way. Tyler made sure that his commanding officer would not see him laugh at his dismay. When John was sure that the lieutenant was out of earshot he turned to Ronon,

"How are you fine with all of this? You do realize that you're going to have to sing too, its mandatory. Correct me if I am wrong but you don't seem like the singing type."

"Really? Singing is part of makes me Satedian. When we would get together there would always be songs…and drinking, but you already know that." He smiled " Why are you so worried about it, you're into music?"

"Your answer is in there Buddy, I'm into music, not singing, there's a huge difference!", "Why is everyone I talk to, other than McKay perfectly fine with the idea of public humiliation?" Asked John dismayed

"You could read a poem instead" suggested Ronon

"You're kidding, right? I try to avoid poetry whenever I can. I had the same teacher for English all throughout high school. She put me off poetry permanently. What kind of teacher has fifteen year olds memorize a two page poem and present it in front of the class with no script cards?" John said angrily expecting Ronon to agree with him. But as Ronon was about to reinforce, John could not predict Ronon's answers to his questions .

"It sounds like someone doesn't like public performances" Replied Ronon mockingly.

"I'm a career solider not a street performer!"

"I was a career solider too." Pointed out Ronon

"Fine, bad example" exhaled Sheppard defeated "you know what your going to sing?"

"The Satedian National Anthem, The Battle of Mt. Farin. You?"

"Some Johnny Cash song"

John hadn't realized that they had left the gym and were heading the direction of the Mess Hall. He was anything but hungry, but he could rely on Ronon to eat more than anyone he knew with the exception of McKay. Maybe some water would help his pounding head which now felt like someone was inside his skull playing a bass drum with an amp. At the buffet style table, that was customary for Fridays, Ronon piled his tray with mashed potatoes green beans and Salisbury steak. There were also two fruit cups on the side of his tray. John himself took only a bottle of water. Once at the table Ronon dug in. If the water did help his head then it was cancelled by the noise of the chatter, the smell of the food and watching Ronon eat. Yes, his table manners were much better than when he first came to Atlantis, but at the moment it was all too much for his brain to take in. John couldn't wait for Ronon to finish so he excused himself.

"Hey Ronon, I've a killer head ach and I'm gonna go see Becket and get a horse pill. "

"Kay" replied Ronon through a mouthful of food. It was all the answer John was going to get and he knew it.

The ancients were thinking when they were designing Atlantis, which is more than some earth buildings can say about their designers. The layout was smart because they had put a transporter two yards from the main entrance of the infirmary. It saved Sheppard a few sets of stairs and he was thankful, but even the flash of the transporter made his head throb harder.

Carson spotted John when he walked in; the colonel was defiantly not his usual easygoing self so Carson went over to see what the problem was.

"Colonel, what seems to be the problem?" he asked in his thick Scottish brogue

"Can you read minds now or is it really that obvious?" He received a smile in response. Which could only mean that he looked like crap. "I have the worst head ach that I have had in a long time."

At this Dr. Becket started to examine John's head with the ancient medical scanner then shone a light in his eyes, ears, mouth and even his nose.

"Well you don't appear to have any reading out of the ordinary. I would also like to do a full body scan just to be sure."

"Whatever you say, you're the doctor."

The ancient technology in Atlantis really was amazing. Devices like the body scanner were wonderful in their own right, thought John, but the Puddle Jumpers would always be his favorite.

"You're clear Colonel, there is nothing out of the ordinary to suggest that this something other than a regular head ach."

"Well I guess that's a relief but my head still feels like it is going to explode, some codeine would be nice." Carson smiled and walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out a small packet of two pills.

"I can't give you any codeine, but here is some 'Tylenol', take them before you sleep, which would also help with your head ach."

"Ok Doc."

Before he had a nap as inciting as it sounded, John had one more person to talk to, Elizabeth. He had a bone to pick with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I own none of the names or characters mentioned in this story

They are all MGM's

Chapter Three

The Office

John walked back to the transporter and pressed the icon the would take him to the gate room. Another flash and he was there. Sheppard didn't think about what he was going to say because he knew that if he did he would get out of line almost as soon as he entered Weir's office, that would not be appropriate. Besides he will always back Elizabeth, with the exception of a few times but he always talked to her about it in private. Like he was now. He didn't like to disagree with Dr. Weir because she was a great leader for the expedition. Before John knew it he was knocking on the frame of the office door and half hanging inside. She waved him in, by the set look on her face John realized that Elizabeth knew precisely why he was at her door.

"Come in John." When he walked in and sat on the corner of her desk like he always did when he was trying to get his way. This was when she got a better look at him. His hair never really changes but his face looked like it was stuck in a permanent grimace, which was not a particularly good look for him. " Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should go and see Dr. Becket. "

"Its ok, I just came from there. He gave me some Tylenol." John held up the pills "I asked him for codeine but he wouldn't give me any."

"That bad? Head ach?"

"Yeah" Sheppard shook his head "Why am I here?…. Right, I wanted you to know what I think. This karaoke night is a terrible idea and I think it should be scrapped. Oh I also think it is what gave me this killer head ach."

"Are you done?" Elizabeth asked softly

"For now" John answered weakly, he had lost any momentum he had had.

"John the reason behind my decision to have a karaoke night is simple. It poses a perfect setting to bond as a group, military and civilian coming together around a common things, music and fun." Explained Elizabeth

"There are two problems with your logic. One, we've been out here in the Pegasus galaxy for what, two and a half years. We've fought the wraith on dozens of planets including this one countless times that has made us a family who lookout for each other. Nothing can bring people together like fear of the wraith. Two, having a karaoke night will only spark jokes about bad singing."

"I'm not going to say that you're wrong because your not. I am going to say that it will be good for everyone to have some down time together. It's a moral thing. Everyone is going to attend and that includes you John."

"I don't suppose there is any thing I can say to change your mind?"

"No"

"Right, can I go?" Asked Sheppard slightly defeated.

"Get some sleep, that's an order"

John only nodded as he turned to leave.

Poor John Sheppard, thought Elizabeth, he was really stressed out about the whole singing thing. Won't he be surprised. It was a good that Colonel Sheppard was already into the main control center, she didn't want him to see her chuckle softly to herself. He had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

I own none of the names or characters mentioned in this story

They are all MGM's

Chapter Four

The song

There were lots of songs on his laptop for John to choose from but he didn't want to think about that right now. Instead he wanted sleep. Regretfully though Teyla found him before he could get to his bed.

"Colonel Sheppard, I was hoping to see you today, to talk about the karaoke night tomorrow" Said Teyla brightly

"As rude as this is going to sound Teyla, I have a wicked head ach and unless you have a pain killer stronger than 'Tylenol', he held up the pills that Carson had given him, I'm not in the mode for talking." John said drearily

"Sorry colonel, but no, I do not carry painkillers with me. I hope that you feel better soon. You should get some rest. For tomorrow I am going to sing an Athosian celebration song it can get very…what is the word, rowdy"

"Wow, do I really look that bad? I've had three people in a row tell me that in need some sleep." Said John massaging his temples "Well if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed now."

"Certainly, go ahead. Have a good sleep Colonel. Teyla nodded and walked away

Teyla went back down the hall she had come from so John wouldn't see her hidden smile. He watched her walk away from him. He wasn't far from his quarters now, up some stairs and down the hall. It didn't take him long to get there. Within no time he had taken the pills and laid down on his bed. Incredibly sleep over took him the moment his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I own none of the names or characters mentioned in this story

They are all MGM's

Chapter Five

Saturday

The voice over the intercom jolted John to his senses. How long had he slept? According to the clock sixteen hours. This shocked Sheppard, it beat his high school record. The voice was making an announcement about this evening, "Karaoke night will begin at 1900 hours. All song entries to be submitted by 1600 hours. Everyone is to attend."

Sheppard didn't want to think at the moment so he went back to sleep.

There was a voice in his ear, crap, thought John he hadn't taken off his earpiece. Elizabeth's voice was being broadcast to him "John were are you? Get

Down to the mess hall. You have ten minutes."

Sheppard knew that he really didn't have any say as to whither or not he went but maybe he could get out of singing. He hadn't submitted a song. There was still hope for the evening. And he felt considerably better now after that super sized cat nap. He went to his mirror and checked his reflection. His hair was still respectable but he did wash his face. This increased his feeling of well-being yet John's stomach was still in a knot.

As the Colonel walked through the halls of Atlantis he heard a strange sound, silence, complete and utter silence. This was a rare thing for the city, but even rarer still were the deserted hall ways, there was no one. And by no one, John meant no one. As Sheppard made his way to the Mess his stomach tightened with every step. What was he going to sing the techs didn't have his song he may well end up singing 'Old MacDonald had a farm', wouldn't that be fun. That's what Elizabeth called to night, fun. All to soon John was out side the mess standing in front of the doors that would open if he moved forward an inch. John checked his watch. He would not be any earlier than need be. He waited there until the last possible moment and made his move. What John found on the other side of the door was far from what he expected so much so that he would have been less surprised to see a wraith turn down feeding. There were banners, streamers and confetti every were. One of the banners read 'Happy B-Day Sheppard', clearly someone had found out that It was his birthday on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

I own none of the names or characters mentioned in this story

They are all MGM's

Chapter Six

Birthday

Dr. Weir was the first to approach John. "So, happy that I didn't scrap karaoke night?"

"Not really, now everyone on Atlantis knows my birthday. I was trying to not let that happen. So are you going to throw a party for every ones birthday? Because it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to get one."

"You're right, There will have to be one a month. A party for every one whose birthday is in that month." Said Dr. Weir

"That sounds reasonable. Are you going to tell them that the birthday event is a karaoke night? If so I may get myself transferred back to earth because of the stress." John said seriously

"You mean to tell me that Karaoke stresses you out more than the constant threat of Wraith?"

"It's sad isn't it, clowns are worse though. At least they don't suck the life out of you." He had the look of someone who had had a very interesting dream, or rather nightmare along those lines. Elizabeth noticed and raised her eye brow questioningly. "don't ask" was all the response she got.

"You couldn't leave, you would miss Atlantis too much. And besides that would mean you wouldn't have any Jumpers to fly. You'd be a regular helicopter pilot again." Rebuked Elizabeth knowingly

"You know that I wouldn't leave because of something as small as karaoke night. I would miss the jumpers." John noticed Rodney coming his way and waited until he was in earshot to say "would miss the team too… with the exception of Rodney."

Dr. McKay heard this and hurried over.

"Were you talking about me?" Asked the scientist excitedly

"Actually we were."

"Was it anything good?" Dr. Weir watched the two men with amusement.

"I was just telling Elizabeth that I wouldn't miss you if I left Atlantis"  
The deflation of McKay was all the gratification that Sheppard needed.

"You would so miss me. How many times have my unique skills saved your behind? Let me count…oh I've lost track there were so many!" Piped a triumphant McKay.

"Answer this, Dr. Smarty-pants how many of those situations did you cause?" There was that defeated look John knew wouldn't last long.

"Well at least I fixed them! You would miss me?… wouldn't you?" asked an uncertain McKay

John Shook his head and walked away to find himself some beer. He could faintly hear Rodney asking Dr. Weir if she would miss him if she left Atlantis hypothetically. Her response

"Of course Rodney, now calm down, this is supposed to be relaxing."

"Easy for you to say, there's always lemon lurking where you least expect it at parties." He said as he walked off.


End file.
